In The Lost World
by OliviaNeith
Summary: Harry Potter landed on Magix and meeted Daphne in Domino unconsciously. They fall in love. After the destruction of Domiiono, Harry defeats Voldemort. Set during Deathly Hallows and before Winx Club Season 1


**Summary:** An accident causes Harry to wake up in a different realm, where he is nursed back to health by a beautiful Nymph.

**Requirements:**

Harry must be transported to Domino and arrive in an injured or unconscious state (when and how is up to the author)

Harry must be found and nursed back to health by Daphne

Harry must be within two years of Daphne's age

Harry must learn the style of magic used in the magic dimension and focus on 2 elements (like how Daphne can use 4 elements)

Harry must have more raw power than Daphne, but at the same time be less versatile

Harry must aid in defending Domino against the Ancestral Witches

Harry must manage to escape Domino's destruction and go on to watch over Bloom as she grows up

Harry and Daphne must be married before Domino's destruction

Bloom must be unaware of Harry's identity as her brother-in-law until after she discovers her identity as a princess of Domino

The pairing must be Harry x Daphne

**Suggestions:**

Harry saving Daphne from falling Victim to the Sirenix curse

Harry moving to Magix and becoming a teacher at Alfea or Red Fountain in order to keep an eye on Bloom

Harry playing the big brother role when he finds out about Sky

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter, Boy Who Lived, and The Chosen One, was with his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in 12 Grimmauld Place while his two best friends were fighting then Ron yelled. "<em>lanuea Magicae Domino<em>." Then Harry land on the ground unconsciously.

Daphne P.O.V

There was a large explosion so Daphne went to check it out. There was a teenage boy laying on the ground, he had emerald-green eyes, dark hair, pale skin, and a lighting bolt scar on his head with black glasses. So Daphne pick him up and went back to the palace of Domino to heal the boy. Daphne walked back into the place and told her parents King Ortiel and Queen Marion. Her mother, Marion was pregnant with an other child.

" Mother and Father I found this young man out in the meadow, can I have permission to nurse him back to health because of my healing powers." said Daphne.

" Of course, Daphne but how did he get here." said Marion.

" I don't know mother, I will take him to the infirmary."

Daphne went to the infirmary, she say how the boy is so skinny did his family starve him. So Daphne used her healing magic, and healed him pout of his unconsciousness out of the boy then Daphne thought of giving him some food so Daphne went to the royal kitchen and asked the Head Chef Sherpado for some food, Daphne said. " Could we have steak, green beans, carrots, potatoes, and some water. Thank you Chef Sherpoda and take it to the infirmary."

" Yes of course, Princess Daphne."

Then Daphne walked back up to the infirmary

Harry P.O.V

Where is Harry at. Harry looked at the surroundings a he was on a bed and there was light blue curtains. There was a girl near his bed. The girl had burnt blond hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a dress.

" Who are you, I am Harry Potter?"

" Hello Harry, I am Princess Daphne and I am the one that nursed you back to health. So where are from?"

" I am from Earth."

" I thought Earth had no magic left."

" Well I am from a hidden wizarding community n England."

" Okay that is really interesting. So how did you get her?"

" My friend, Ron yelled, launea Magicea Domino."

" I have heard of that spell, and I also I am a fairy."

Then the chef came up with a tray and said. " Princess Daphne your food is ready."

" You can leave it near Harry."

" Okay." Then the chef left to the kitchens.

Harry started eating up and felt some energy in him. Then Harry said. " I feel like I have a different type of magic, Daphne."

" Okay Harry do you want to learnsome types of magic."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffhanger, but thank you guys for reading.<p> 


End file.
